Please Kiss Me!
by Zhechii
Summary: Jellal Fernades mencoba untuk mencium Erza sebanyak 3 kali dalam 2 moment dan satu moment ending. Apakah Jellal berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dari Erza yang stoik dalam masalah percintaan? Mind R To R ?


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

 **Please Kiss Me**

 **Jellal Fernandes / Erza Scarlet**

 **Rating : T**

 **Romance/humor**

 **Summary : Tiga kali mencoba. Dua kali gagal. Satu ending.**

 **One shot**

 _ **Warning : Era modern, No sihir, No Battle and Just Ordinany boy and girl. Maafkan aku jika masih terdapat Typo.**_

* * *

 **^ V ^**

 **First**

 **...**

Pesta perayaan atas kemenangan tim baseball Jellal

Saat itu adalah moment pertama kalinya Jellal meminta Erza untuk menciumnya.

"Cium aku?" Pinta Jellal dengan nada menggoda dipenuhi hasrat sembari menatap Erza, mengamati reaksi gadis berambut merah itu.

"Jellal?!" Erza spontan membentak dengan pernyataan Jellal yang mendadak, warna merah malu tercoret di kedua pipinya tanpa pemberitahuan. "K-kau ngomong apa, Je-Jellal?!"

"Kumohon?" Jellal menyeret tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Erza dan gadis berambut merah itu mencium aroma alkohol dari napas sahabat semasa kecilnya.

"Kau mabuk!" Sentak Erza sembari menutup hidungnya dengan salah satu tangannya serta mengambil jarak menjauh dari Jellal yang tengah terpengaruhi oleh alkohol akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan besar pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

Bukan hanya Jellal yang terpengaruhi dampak sake, semua kawannya ikut terbuai nikmatnya minuman alkohol.

"Erza." Panggil Jellal dengan suara mendesah serta mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu. Tangan Jellal yang satunya memegang tangan gadis itu agar tidak kabur dan tangan satunya lagi mulai menyentuh pipi Erza yang tengah memerah padam sama dengan warna rambutnya. Jellal tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya memohon seperti itu kepada Erza.

 _Dag...Dig...Dug..._ itulah yang dirasakan Erza saat itu. Jantungnya berasa ingin lepas, berdetak begitu kencang dari biasanya. Panas membara mulai terasa di wajahnya, ia terbakar karena malu. Jellal mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Erza dan berusaha untuk mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir mempesona milik gadis itu.

Panas...seakan mencuci muka di lahar gunung merapi. Jantungnya kini bagaikan petasan yang akan meledak jika disulut dengan api. Erza sudah tidak tahan lagi...sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia harus menghentikan kegilaan itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong jauh tubuh Jellal darinya kemudian ia bangki dari duduknya dan berkata dengan wajah yang masih memerah panas, "A-aku pulang!"

Erza meninggalkan Jellal yang terduduk heran. Ketika gadis berambut merah telah meninggalkan dirinya, kapten tim baseball itu tersenyum sinis dalam keadaan mabuk ; Ia menemukan sebuah kegembiran dalam membuat Erza yang biasanya stoik menjadi salah tingkah – tetapi seringainya dengan cepat menghilang dari wajahnya.

Ia tidak mendapatkan ciuman yang diinginkannya.

* * *

 **Kedua**

 **^ V ^**

 **...**

Festival malam tahun baru.

Jellal menatap Erza sembari lengkukan senyum tak terlepas dari wajahnya, melihat gadis berambut merah sedang asyik menikmati kue krim keju dengan strawberry, kesukaannya.

"Jellal, apa kau mau?" tawar Erza seraya menyondorkan sendok berisikan potongan kuenya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah puas Cuma melihatnya."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Heran Erza, memangnya bisa puas hanya melihatnya, begitu pikirnya. " Cowok aneh." Ia kembali menyantap camilan kesukaannya.

Jellal sudah cukup puas mengamati wajah sahabatnya yang begitu ceria. Ia sudah lama mengetahui camilan favorit gadis itu dan sengaja membelikannya hanya ingin melihat tingkah imut Erza saat menyantap camilan tersebut. "Erza, aku pesan minuman dulu."

"Hm." Erza mengganguk tegas, ia sibuk menghabiskan kue krim keju dengan buah strawberry merah yang lumayan besar dari ukuran umumnya yang tertancap di atas kue krim tersebut.

"Kau ingin minuman apa?"

"Strawberry Milkshake."

"Ok." Jellal beranjak dari meja menuju pelayan yang tengah terdiam di meja pemesanan, memesan minumannya dan Erza.

Setelah pergi memesan minuman, ia kembali ke mejanya semula. Kue krim Keju telah habis dilahap oleh Erza dan kini tersisa hanya buah strawberry-nya. Tangan Erza mulai mengambil buah strawberry itu dan diletakkannya di bibirnya untuk dimakan.

"Hmm~ memang yang terenak adalah kue krim keju dengan strawberry."

"Sudah puas? Apa kau ingin memesankannya lagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih, Jellal."

"Bukan masalah besar."

Manik coklat Jellal menangkap sebuah noda krim yang tertempel di bibir bawah Erza. Tampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu serakah. Aku sudah menghabiskan dua kue itu tanpa membagimu sedikitpun."

"Tidak masalah"

"Sekarang giliranku, Jellal. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Kau boleh memesan apapun yang kau mau."

"Tidak perlu. Malam ini, aku yang bayar."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Kita sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Jadi, tidak masalah'kan, Jellal?"

"Tidak usah." Jellal masih bersikeras menolak tawaran Erza.

"Ayolah. Apa kau berpikir kalau aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarimu." Erza tidak mau kalah, ia akan terus memaksa Jellal untuk menerima tawarannya. Gadis itu merasa tidak enak hati apabila semua makanan yang dipesannya malam itu termasuk camilan kesukaannya nomor satu dibayari oleh Jellal semua.

"Baiklah. Apa kau sanggup memenuhinya?"

"Apa maksud dari tatapan meremehkanmu?! Tenang saja, aku membawa uang lebih di dompet. Kau boleh makan apa saja, aku yang bayar."

"Tampaknya ini tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun dari dompet." Jellal bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eh?"

Seketika lengan Erza ditarik oleh Jellal, Tubuh mereka berdekatan begitupun wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi mendekati adegan berciuman. Mendadak, warna merah tomat berlumuran di wajah Erza. Ia bisa merasakan desahan napas Jellal begitu dekat.

"Aku mau yang ini." Jellal mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sahabatnya tepat pada tempat dimana noda sisa krim keju yang tertenpel di bibir bawah Erza.

 _Dag...Dig...Dug..._

Jantung Erza berdetak kencang untuk kedua kalinya akibat dari tingkah Jellal, sahabat kecilnya. Semua mata melirik ke arah mereka bagai mereka adalah tontonan adegan romantis gratis. Malu di lihat orang banyak, Erza mendorong mundur tubuh Jellal.

"A-a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan? B-banyak orang yang melihatnya. A-apa k-kau gila?!" sentak Erza dengan terbata-bata. Coretan merah padam telah memenuhi wajahnya bahkan merambatkan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Antara kesal dan malu berat, ia mengambil tas jinjingnya dan mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari restauran itu. "A-aku pulang."

"Erza, tunggu!" Henti Jellal.

Sayangnya, panggilan pemuda bermanikan warna tanah itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan. Jellal terduduk dengan sedikit kesal, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Tuan, minuman anda." Pelayan itu meletakkan minuman yang dipesan oleh Jellal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah..." jawab Jellal dengan nada sedih bercampur kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah ia meletakkan minuman pelanggannya, ia menepuk bahu Jellal dan tersenyum. "Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma, anak muda."

Kapten tim baseball yang telah menjuarai beberapa pertandingan antar kampus itu memberikan tatapan bingung kepada pelayan berumur setengah baya itu.

Si pelayan berumur itu masih tetap tersenyum."Kau membutuhkan waktu dan keberuntungan."

Jellal membiarkan lengkungan senyuman terlintas di wajahnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih."

* * *

 **Ketiga**

 **^ V ^**

 **...**

 **Ending**

...

Jellal tersenyum dan ia memasak makan malam dengan bahagia. Selanjutnya, ia tinggal menata semua yang dibutuhkan untuk makan malam di atas meja makan. Sewaktu ia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Terdengar langkah kaki yang cepat menghampiri dirinya dan ia tepat waktu menangkap seorang gadis dalam tanganya.

"Aku pulang, Jellal."

Jellal tersenyum hangat dan menggantikan posisi tangannya dari bahu ke pinggang gadis itu. "Selamat datang, Erza."

Kemudian ia membungkuk untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman penyambutan di bibir Erza.

Mereka memisahkan diri. Jellal tertawa kecil setelah mereka berciuman. Entah apa ada yang lucu di wajah Erza atau ada sesuatu peristiwa lucu yang tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu. Erza hanya terbengong heran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

Jemari Jellal menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut yang terpisah ke balik telinga gadis itu kemudian pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mendaratkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Erza, sang pendamping hidupnya. "Hihihi...Bukan apa-apa," ujar Jellal di sela – sela mereka berciuman.

Jellal tidak perlu lagi meminta izin Erza untuk mencium gadis itu setelah ketiga kalinya. Sekarang ia sudah secara resmi dan berhak mendapatkan banyak ciuman dari Erza sebanyak yang ia inginkan dan tanpa ada penolakan Erza seperti yang terjadi sebelum – sebelumnya.

.

 **END.**

.

* * *

 ** _Setelah sekian lama, aku tidak aktif dalam Fanfic dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali aktif lagi di fanfic. Maafkan aku, para reader. Aku terkena musibah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Laptopku yang sudah dipenuhi dengan chapter - chapter cerita fanfic yang berseri telah dicuri orang sehingga itu yang menghambat diriku kembali aktif di FF selain tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Akan tetapi, aku akan berusaha mengingatnya dan aku butuh waktu lama untuk menata dan mengingat kembali alur ceritaku yang tersimpan di laptop lama._**

 ** _A/N : Bulan ini hingga akhir bulan Juni, aku hanya akan menulis one - shot dari anime Favoritku._**

 ** _Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita one shotku yang tampak kurang menarik di mata kalian. Sekali aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan tolong maafkan aku._**

 ** _Salam hangat,_**

 ** _Zhe-chi_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di cerita one shot ku selanjutnya... ..._**


End file.
